nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toph Bei Fong
Toph Bei Fong, usually referred to as Toph, was an Earthbending master and perhaps the most powerful Earthbender of her time. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly condescended to because of her disability and stature as a little girl, especially by her overprotective parents. Upon discovering badgermoles, Earthbending animals who were blind just like her, she learned seismic sense through them; that is to say, from them she learned the ability to use Earthbending as an extension of her senses, which effectively gave her "sight" through vibrations in the ground. Nicktoons MLB Toph appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. She throws right handed. Status *Fastball: ***** *Cutter: ** *Curveball: *** *Sinker: ***** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Toph appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. She fights with her Earth bending skills. Special Moves 'Rock Throw' ' Rock Throw' is Toph's neutral special. Toph stomps on the ground and summons a rock from the ground, she then hold it in front of her and then is able to throw it forwards to the opponent. Toph isn't able to walk during this time but she can jump and then throw it. 'Earth Collumn' ' Earth Collumn' is Toph's side special. Toph stomps on the ground and then summons rocks out of the ground that then goes forwards. The rocks go higher during this time and then drops down into the ground again after it hits the opponent. 'Earth Launch' ' Earth Launch' is Toph's up special. Toph stomps on the ground an then creates a giant pillar beneath her that launches her up very high. This move can also be used in air, even when falling of a stage and has the same effect as on the ground. 'Earth Wall' ' Earth Wall' is Toph's down special. Toph stomps on the ground and summons a wall from the ground that can defend her. When she has summoned this and quickly press sidewards she will kick the wall forwards. The wall will go very fast forwards and will go further until it hits something (not an opponent) or falls of the stage. 'Metal Armor' ' Metal Armor' is Toph's War Strike. A giant metal block will fall out of the sky and she will jump into it creating a metal armor of it. She then is faster, stronger but only can't jump very high. She still can use her special moves only those will be from metal. Special Costumes Toph special costume is her petticoat dress from the episode The Blind Bandit. Toph was the only child of the wealthy Bei Fong family of Gaoling. Born blind, she was sheltered by parents who believed her blindness made her fragile and incapable of looking after herself. They went to extreme measures to protect her, including hiding her existence from the rest of the world, which resulted in no one knowing that the Bei Fong family even had a daughter. Poppy and Lao Bei Fong expected their daughter to be well-mannered and proper due to their noble status in Earth Kingdom society Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Earthbenders Category:Heroes Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Unlockable